They Were Separated and Together
by suzie2b
Summary: Two of the guys wait for the other two to mount a rescue, but there's an unexpected twist.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **They Were Separated and Together**

 **By Suzie2b**

" **Sarge?"**

 **Moffitt sat handcuffed on a wooden bench in an empty German truck across from the private. "Yes, Tully."**

" **Do you think Troy and Hitch will find us?"**

" **To be honest … I don't know. We were captured three days ago and we seem to on the move almost constantly. Colonel Franks seems quite determined to hang onto us."**

 **Tully pulled carefully on the cuff on his left wrist and said quietly, "We haven't even been interrogated. What do you think Franks is gonna do with us?"**

 **Moffitt sighed. "At first I thought he was going to use us to lure Troy and Hitch into a trap. But why would the colonel keep us on the move if he were trying to capture them."**

" **Maybe that's his plan. If Troy and Hitch are out there, they're just waitin' for a chance to come in for us. Franks probably thinks they'll be able to capture them when they try it."**

 **#################**

 **In the back of an identical truck Troy and Hitch had been handcuffed to the wooden blank seats across from each other. Their guard was pacing back and forth outside.**

 **Hitch asked quietly, "Do you think Moffitt and Tully are following us, sarge?"**

 **Troy replied, "I hope so. We don't stand much chance of getting out of here without some help."**

" **It's been three days. The way these Germans keep moving us around do you think they're trying to lay a trap for them?"**

" **I wouldn't be surprised. Moffitt and Tully are going to have to be careful."**

 **#################**

 **The Rat Patrol's main objective had been to cut off German supply lines in the west. No supplies, no war in that sector, which would then allow the Allies to take that territory over. And, if possible, locate the camp the supplies were being routed to.**

 **They had been out in the desert for nearly two weeks, stopping only once for showers and an overnight break at an American company's camp. They had managed to capture or destroy three supply convoys headed for a German battalion that was dug in and commanded by a Colonel by the name of Loudon Franks. They hadn't yet pinpoint where the camp was, but they knew they were getting close.**

 **However, these Germans weren't going to give up without a fight. After the third convoy was taken by the Rat Patrol, Colonel Franks ordered that some of his men set up a ruse to capture the desert rats that were plaguing them.**

 **It was quite elaborate really. Franks instructed some of his men to take ten trucks, packed only with men, guns, and ammo, along with two halftracks, spend two days circling around so they would appear to be another convoy with supplies. When the Rat Patrol launched their attack, they would be ready to take them on with reinforcements that would be waiting to assist.**

 **On day eleven, with Troy and Hitch in one jeep and Moffitt and Tully in the other, they patrolled the desert looking for another convoy. If it came, they hoped it would be the last and the Germans would be forced to move out.**

 **They were taking a short break and Hitch was on watch while Tully filled gas tanks and radiators. Troy and Moffitt were checking a map when Hitch called, "Hey, sarge, looks like they're trying again!"**

 **Troy straightened up and asked, "How many?"**

" **Looks like ten trucks and two halftracks! Pretty much like the others!"**

" **Tully…"**

 **The private dropped the jeep's hood as he said, "All set to go, sarge."**

 **Troy looked at Moffitt, who was putting the map away, and said, "Let's go take care of business."**

 **Something told Troy that this convoy wasn't like the others. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something not quite right. By the time he figured out it was the fact that the trucks were riding on the sand like they were empty, it was too late. The canvas covering the backs of the trucks were pulled up to reveal German troops with 30 caliber machine guns.**

 **Troy signaled Tully to get out of there while he yelled the order to Hitch. Bullets from both sides began to fly. But every time Troy took out one of the Germans, there were others to take his place. The 30s blew out the jeeps tires and Troy and Hitch were quickly surrounded.**

 **Tully turned and headed away from the Germans as soon as he saw Troy's signal, hoping that Hitch was following. However, as they went out and around a hill, bullets began to fly. Moffitt fired the 50, killing a good number of the Germans trying to surround them, but there were just too many. Shells hit the engine compartment of the jeep and it jerked to a halt.**

 **Troy and Hitch were loaded into the back of a truck and handcuffed to the wooden benches. They were sure Moffitt and Tully had escaped capture, but didn't know that there were German reinforcement out there.**

 **Moffitt and Tully were also handcuffed in the back of a truck. Since they hadn't seen Troy and Hitch, they hoped the two of them had safely gotten away. They didn't know that the Germans that had captured their friends were now joining the convoy and Troy and Hitch were in a truck ahead of theirs with two in between. Colonel Franks had given orders to not kill them and to keep the four Allies apart if they had been separated. They were not to know if their comrades were captured or even alive.**

 **#################**

 **After the first night, the convoy and prisoners headed out early. By noon, Hitch said, "Sarge, we're going in circles."**

 **Troy asked, "How can you tell?"**

" **I keep feeling like I'm constantly leaning to right."**

" **They probably don't want to lead Moffitt and Tully to their main camp."**

 **#################**

 **In the other truck Tully said, "Sarge…"**

" **What is it?"**

" **Do you feel like you're leaning to the right?"**

 **Moffitt hesitated, then nodded. "Yes, now that you mention it."**

 **Tully said, "We're goin' in circles."**

" **Interesting, maybe they think Troy and Hitch are following and hope to get a chance to capture them."**

 **#################**

 **The German commander of the convoy had them stop for the night again. His driver stated, "Captain, why not just go back to the battalion? It is ridiculous running in circles out here."**

 **Captain Mayer said, "Are you questioning what the colonel wants done?"**

 **The private cowered slightly. "No, captain."**

" **Colonel Franks does not want the prisoners to know their comrades have also been captured. If they knew or if they were incarcerated together, the chances of their escape would be greater. These desert rodents are tricky. Right now they are no doubt waiting for their friends to come to their rescue. The colonel will let us know when the transportation arrives that will take them to a secure location."**

 **#################**

 **Another uncomfortable night was spent on the wooden benches in the trucks. When the morning of the third day dawned, the trucks were on the move again.**

 **As the day wore on, Tully began to work on a crack he'd found in the wood where his cuff was attached to a metal support under the bench.**

… **Tully pulled carefully on the cuff around his left wrist and said quietly, "We haven't even been interrogated. What do you think Franks is gonna do with us?"**

 **Moffitt sighed. "At first I thought he was going to use us to lure Troy and Hitch into a trap. But why would the colonel keep us on the move if he were trying to capture them."**

" **Maybe that's his plan. If Troy and Hitch are out there, they're just waitin' for a chance to come in for us. Franks probably thinks they'll be able to capture them when they try it."**

 **Tully pulled harder and there was a cracking sound. Moffitt looked at the private curiously and asked, "What are you doing?"**

 **Tully grinned as he held up his left wrist with the other end of the cuff dangling freely. "Nothin'."**

 **Moffitt smiled and said softly, "Good work. Now…"**

 **The truck came to a halt with a sudden jerk. The prisoners listened to the voices they could hear outside. One of the trucks was stuck.**

 **Tully moved across and sat down next to Moffitt, who whispered, "If you get a chance to get out of here, take it."**

 **Tully took his ring of master keys out of the hidden pocket of his jacket. "We're getting outta here together, sarge." He quickly began to try different keys, hoping that one would work. "We need to be ready. When Troy and Hitch come in, we need to be ready to go out."**

 **Less than thirty seconds later they heard a click and the cuff on Moffitt's wrist opened. The sergeant went to the flap at the back of the truck and looked outside. However, the driver of the truck behind them spotted him. As Moffitt let the flap fall back and he whispered, "We're going to have some company."**

 **Tully moved to the other side. They could hear the German coming as he neared the back of the truck. He pushed the flap aside with barrel of his machine gun and looked up at Moffitt, who was smiling back. Tully swung his helmet to knock the German unconscious they dragged him inside.**

 **##################**

 **Hitch asked quietly, "Do you think Moffitt and Tully are following us, sarge?"**

 **Troy replied, "I hope so. We don't stand much chance of getting out of here without some help."**

" **It's been three days. The way these Germans keep moving us around do you think they're trying to lay a trap for them?"**

" **I wouldn't be surprised. Moffitt and Tully are going to have to be careful."**

 **Two German guards moved the truck's flap aside and climbed into the back. While one kept his rifle on the prisoners the other uncuffed Troy and Hitch from the bench supports and handcuffed their wrists in front of them. With a little prodding the guards got them outside.**

 **When the Americans were standing before Captain Mayer, he said, "As you can see the tires on this side of the truck you've been riding in are stuck. I think it's only right that you be the ones to dig them out." Shovels were handed to Troy and Hitch. "Get busy."**

 **##################**

 **Moffitt went to the flap that led into the cab of the truck. He was mildly shocked by what he saw through the windshield and waved Tully over after the private had secured their prisoner with the handcuffs. When Tully was at his side, Moffitt said quietly, "Look there. Troy and Hitch have been with us the entire time."**

 **Tully looked at his handcuffed friends as they were given shovels. "They must've been caught at the same time we were. We just didn't know it."**

" **It would appear that Colonel Franks trick to catch us was a little more complex than we thought."**

" **What are we gonna do?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Escape." He saw the grin on Tully's face and said, "You drive."**

 **Tully carefully crawled into the front seat of the truck, followed by Moffitt with the guard's machine gun. As soon as they were both situated, Tully started the engine, threw it into gear, and maneuvered around the trucks stopped in front of them. It only took seconds for the Germans to realize that an escape was in progress and opened fire on the truck.**

 **At the sudden commotion, Captain Mayer turned, drew his sidearm, and began to shout orders. As soon as Troy saw who was in the truck, he swung the shovel he held around and bounced it off the back of the captain's head. Hitch followed suit with the guard closest to him.**

 **While Tully drove, Moffitt was standing on the running board using the open door as a shield as he laid down cover fire. As he pulled alongside the stuck truck, Tully slowed just enough to allow Troy and Hitch to climb into the back.**

 **As soon as he knew that they were inside, Moffitt yelled, "Go! Go! Go!"**

 **The Germans didn't even try to follow as Tully sped away into the desert. Moffitt, along with Troy and Hitch watched as the enemy swarmed around their wounded captain and fellow troops.**

 **##################**

 **About an hour later and many miles away, Tully pulled the truck into a wadi where there was plenty of vegetation for cover.**

 **Tully quickly unlocked the handcuffs Troy and Hitch wore and reached to take the machine gun from Moffitt. "I'll take first watch."**

 **Troy nodded. "Right. Let's see if there any maps that will tell us where we are."**

 **Hitch frowned as he looked at the blood on the arm of Tully's shirt. "You've been hit!"**

 **Tully looked at it with a shrug and said, "Nah, it's barely a nick."**

" **I'll see if there's a med kit in the truck."**

" **I'm all right, Hitch."**

 **Moffitt said, "He's right, Tully. If nothing else, the wound should be flushed with water and covered up to prevent infection."**

 **Hitch nodded. "Go ahead on watch. I'll be out there in a minute."**

 **##################**

 **A few minutes later Troy looked up from the maps he and Moffitt had found. He watched Hitch cleaning Tully's arm in preparation for bandaging. Troy then looked back at his fellow sergeant and asked, "Were you expecting us to rescue you two?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "As a matter of fact, we were. You and Hitch must have been waiting on us too."**

" **Yeah, we sure were." He returned the smile and said, "I was beginning to wonder what was taking you guys so long."**

" **Well, if Tully hadn't managed to get loose, we'd all still be waiting. I just wonder what Colonel Franks plan was for us."**

 **Troy nodded. "He definitely didn't want us to know that the other two were captured."**

 **Moffitt said, "They had reinforcements just waiting. The jeep was destroyed as they surrounded us."**

" **Yeah, they shot the tires out from under us."**

" **So, I guess we just use this truck to get back to base." Moffitt chuckled. "Captain Boggs may not be too happy with another captured German vehicle in the motor pool."**

 **Troy grinned. "I'm sure he'll get over it when we tell him where to look for Colonel Franks. And we do have one prisoner that might be willing to fill in some of the gaps."**

 **Moffitt gave a nod. "Shall we be off then? We should be back at Ras Tanura before noon tomorrow."**


End file.
